


Marry The Night

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Moths, Songwriting, Stars, a real poet, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Probably how I imagine the process of writing a song as someone like Marko.





	Marry The Night

Once upon a time there was a man and he seemed to be happy, at least he thought he is. His name was Marko.

One day, Marko stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, restless. He couldn't sleep the last night either, and the night before, and even the night before that. The guy next to him, who usually filled him with joy and happiness, felt to Marko like a burden.

Not him being a burden for Marko - Marko felt like a burden for him.

He always assured Marko that his problems are endurable and not as bad as they seemed to be. Marko didn't believe him.

So Marko still laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, suppressing possible angst building up inside of him. He had to leave, the bed, the room, the flat, the house. Quickly but silently he slipped out of the bed, grabbed all useful clothes he could and only seconds after that he found himself in front of the door, under the bright shines of city lights and stars.

Marko loved the night.

Not a single human soul was seen, nor heard, Marko was all for himself and he enjoyed every second of it. Minutes passed, time Marko spent simply standing on the sidewalk, letting his gaze wander around the countless lights he could see. Unconsciously he started to feel the lights coming alive, he felt a million stars suddenly filling up his mind.

Marko sighed and closed his eyes. Why else would he had chosen the moth as spirit animal, if he himself wouldn't feel such strange affection towards light in the dark.

It almost felt like flying. Marko heard a melody, sung by the thousands of stars in his head, a song so beautiful Marko grabbed his head and ripped himself back into reality, obviously unwanted.

The stars were gone, leaving his mind in an uncomfortable darkness. Marko felt a tear running down his face, it was time to go back inside. Marko wanted to go back to bed but his feet led him elsewhere, right towards his pen and notebook. The melody was present.

Note by note the sounds wandered onto the pieces of paper and as he was finished, he had to cover his eyes because his notebook suddenly somehow lighted up, as if the melody just became its own source of light.

Truth was, the morning sun was smiling into Marko's face.


End file.
